Fencer
Fencer is an enemy and also one of 31 Playable Characters in the game Castle Crashers. His magical attacks are Non-Elemental and his starting weapon is Fencer's Foil. Fencer's specialties include ultimate boss slaying, combo locking, basic juggling, and knockback crowd control. Information Background Fencers are first seen carrying Orange Princess for the Industrial Prince, as he's offered a deal with a Beefy Thief for taking said princess for his keeping. Next, multiple Fencers are seen paired up with Industrialists and a Beefy Brute that are all defending the Industrial Prince from the player(s) in the Industrial Castle level. Finally, Fencers are resurrected by the Necromancer in the Necromancer's Room in the Wizard Castle Interior level. Involvement Fencers are loyal to the Industrial Prince, as they are the bulk of his army and defend him from the invading player(s). Description Being true to their name, Fencers have fencing gear on the head and body. Fencers, like Industrialists, have buzzsaw technology. Magic Splash Attack "Saw Trap" Element: Non-Elemental Max Hits: 4 per upgrade level (max 28) Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.4 A large buzzsaw blade moves across the ground. Each upgrade adds an extra buzzsaw, up to 7 total. Unlike other Splash spells, the first version has full range, and each upgrade adds an extra blade but not extra distance. Each blade can do 4 hits on enemies that aren't knocked over, unlike the typical Splash spell that does 1 hit per upgrade level. Each buzzsaw spawns at a random size and distance from you, and some may start slightly behind you and not go as far. At max upgrade, this means the spell can protect you from both sides somewhat. The buzzsaws also take a while to finish after the casting animation is complete, so you can move away just after casting it while the buzzsaws continue to deal damage from where you were before. Buzzsaws completely ignore all terrain including pits, slopes, walls, and the line in the volleyball game. This is another feature unique to them. This is the most powerful spell for defeating enemies that aren't knocked over, due to the number of hits. This makes characters using this spell able to defeat ground-based bosses in mere seconds. Even taking enemies that are knocked over into consideration, the spell is still overpowered because of the incredible crowd control capabilities. When at max potential, this attack does approximately 2.9x more damage to any enemy that receives chain damage than the next most powerful splash attack, but at the same time it yields four times as much XP per cast of magic, making it the most effective form of magic for XP farming on bosses Catfish/Painter. Also, at maxed magic, when the splash is spammed, it can eviscerate Catfish before it even spits out a furball, but only on Normal Mode. The only Splash Attacks that come remotely close in the same fast killing power ranks are Snakey and Brute's Thorny Vines, Ninja's Smokescreen, and, to a lesser extent, Fire Demon's Flaming Pillars. Magic Projectile "Buzzsaw" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage A round saw blade used as a magic projectile. Air Projectile "Buzzsaw" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage A round saw blade used as a magic projectile. An advanced use of Juggling, named Spellweaving, can use this Air Projectile for flashy techniques. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage^2 + Base Melee Damage^2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor, and it deals two times normal damage. That means it deals as much damage to a Barbarian or Thief on Normal Mode as it does to a Stove Face or Cult Minion on Insane Mode. Magic Jump "Smog Rise" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage Jump with purple steam cloud and steam sound effect that damages enemies. Unlock Path Gallery Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.11.40.png|Industrialist; a reskin of Fencer, and the character that can be used to unlock Fencer. BeefyFencer.png|Beefy sprite FencerMagic.gif|Fencer's Magic being showcased. FencersinForestEntrance.gif|Fencers carrying Orange Princess in Forest Entrance. FencerSplash.gif|Fencer's splash attack. FencerProjectile.gif|Fencer's magic projectile. FencerMagicJump.gif|Fencer's magic jump. BOBfence.png|Back off Barbarian Sprite 001.jpg|Fencer's Color Affinity on a PS4 controller Trivia * Fencer and Industrialist are reskins of each other. * Fencer is a SS Rank character (SS). * Fencer is widely considered the most powerful character in the game alongside Industrialist. ** They have the most powerful Splash Attack out of any character in the game. ** They also have the Splash Attack with the most number of hits out of all characters in the game. * Fencer, Industrialist, and Killer Beekeeper's magic jump is the equivalent of an obstacle in Alien Ship. Killer Beekeepers uses Bees instead of buzzsaws however. * Fencer can be used to earn "The Traitor" Achievement/Trophy by defeating the Industrial Machine. * NPC Fencers have the ability to throw Bombs freely; which deals the highest amount of damage out of all of the other NPCs to have this ability. See also * Playable Characters * Character Tiers * Fencer's Foil * Industrialist Category:Characters Category:Non-Elemental Category:Enemies Category:Playable Characters